The life after that moment
by vilis91
Summary: Życie Stiles'a po pokonaniu Alfy diametralnie się zmieniło. Na półtora roku opuścił rodzinne miasto i nawiązał nowe znajomości. Czy powrót do dawnego życia będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem?


Scott przyglądał się zszokowany swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi jak ten bezmyślnie pakuje swoje rzeczy do walizki.

Stiles zadzwonił do niego piętnaście minut temu, by do niego przyszedł. Nie brzmiał dobrze, więc młody wilkołak przybiegł do niego co tchu w piersiach. W końcu Stiles wyszedł wczoraj ze szpitala, więc miał prawo się martwić.

Niecałe cztery dni temu pokonali Alfę, to znaczy Derek go zabił. Nie miał nic przeciwko pozostaniu wilkołakiem, nie po tym co widział i co wiedział o Derek'u.

Alfa, Peter Hale, porwał Stiles'a tydzień wcześniej. Wiedział, jakimś sposobem wiedział o więzi łączącej jego bratanka z młodym chłopakiem. Zanim odnaleźli nastolatka minęły trzy okropne, przerażające z perspektywy czasu dni.

Derek był na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej i fizycznej. Jego związek ze Stiles'em w końcu ruszył do przodu, chłopak przyjął jego zaloty, a następnego dnia został porwany. Scott miał nikłe pojęcie o tym przez co przechodził Derek tamtymi czasy.

Jednak to, co zastali w kryjówce Alfy przerosło ich wszelkie oczekiwania. Stiles był w opłakanym stanie, krew praktycznie zakrywała całe jego ciało. Jedno oko miał kompletnie zapuchnięte, nadgarstki obdarte do żywego mięsa, a plecy były jedną wielką raną.

Nie mieli czasu na schronienie Stiles'a w bezpieczne miejsce, ponieważ Afla zaatakował ich od tyłu. Młody wilkołak, pomimo wszelkich starań, został szybko pozbawiony przytomności i to Derek rozprawił się z szalonym Alfą.

Kiedy się w końcu ocknął, zobaczył Stiles'a wciśniętego w kąt zakrywając swoją nagość jakimś kawałkiem szmaty, a Derek stał sparaliżowany. Ból, żal i bezsilność wyzierały z jego nadal świecących niebiesko oczu. Wiedział, że stało się coś jeszcze, o czym ani Derek ani Stiles nie chcą mu powiedzieć. Ta rzecz, wydarzenie czy cokolwiek innego popsuło relacje między tamtą dwójką. Nie wiedział co robić i nadal nie wiedział co się wtedy stało.

Scott oderwał się od przykrych wspomnień minionego tygodnia. Coraz bardziej poirytowany faktem swojej niewiedzy i dziwnego zachowania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Gdy Stiles wyszedł z łazienki trzymając w rękach wszelkie przybory do higieny, Scott poczuł wyrzuty sumienia na widok przeróżnych sińców na jego twarzy. Kiedy zobaczył histerię wypisaną na twarzy przyjaciela wiedział, że coś jest naprawdę nie w porządku.

- Stiles co ty robisz? Wyjeżdżasz? Dlaczego? Gdzie i na jak długo?- wiedział, że zasypywanie Stiles'a pytaniami nie było najlepszym pomysłem, widząc jego kruchą kontrolę nad emocjami. Drżące ręce nie pomagały w pakowaniu tak wielu rzeczy.

- Wyjadę do rodziny mojej matki. I nie wiem czy wrócę... Kiedykolwiek. - Wyszeptane słowa miały w sobie tyle bólu, że Scott'owi serce pękało na sam jego dźwięk.

Jednak na to, co stało się chwilę później nie mógł być przygotowany. Kiedy położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, ten z wrzaskiem od niego odskoczył. Krzyk wywołał reakcję wilka Scott'a, jego oczy zalśniły jarzącą żółcią.

To z kolei spowodowało kolejny wrzask Stiles'a, jego szloch i atak paniki u Scott'a.

- Hej, przepraszam! Cholera nie chciałem...! Już spokojnie, nie dotknę cię. Wszystko będzie w porządku! - próbował nieudolnie uspokoić brązowookiego. Nie wiedział co zrobić, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział jak pocieszyć Stiles'a:

- Nie będzie w porządku! On mnie gwałcił! Godzina po godzinie, przez trzy cholerne dni!...

Scott był w szoku. W głowie miał totalną pustkę i tylko czekał, aż zaleje go nieprzebrana fala emocji. To była jego wina! Jego wina! Powinien pilnować Stiles'a bardziej niż Allison! Zawiódł swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i doprowadził to tego chorego porwania.

Derek! On wiedział od samego cholernego początku i nic nie powiedział! Wtem Scott zdał sobie sprawę jak kiepsko wygląda sytuacja pomiędzy Stiles'em a Derek'iem. Zaczęli rytuał sparowania, a tego nie da się od tak zatrzymać. Hale oszaleje bez swojego partnera! A szalony Alfa to niezbyt dobry pomysł.

Scott wymierzył sobie kolejny mentalny policzek. Podszedł do walizki brązowookiego i zaczął starannie układać jego rzeczy. Próbując się uspokoić. Wiedział, że nie przekona Stiles'a do odwołania wyjazdu. Sam na jego miejscu chciałby uciec od tej całej ześwirowanej historii. Nie wierzył zbytnio w teorię ucieczek dla zapomnienia, ale to Stiles, jego nie trzyma się żaden z ogólnie wiadomych faktów.

- Stiles? - odpowiedziało mu smętny pomruk i Scott czuł jak woń strachu, paniki i złości przemija. Po raz kolejny ból przeszył jego klatkę piersiową. To on doprowadził brązowookiego do tego stanu. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Nigdy.

-Musisz mi coś obiecać. Wiem, że nie mam prawa prosić o cokolwiek ale...Nie proszę o to dla siebie. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, zaakceptowałeś... że chcesz się sparować z Derek'iem. Ta sytuacja... cóż umm... Obiecaj mi Stiles, że wrócisz, jak już ułożysz wszystkie sprawy. Derek jest teraz Alfą, więc pewnie będzie mógł poczekać na ciebie zanim...

W pokoju zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Scott nadal składał ubrania przyjaciela mając nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszony do dalszych wyjaśnień. Zapakował bieliznę i resztę rzeczy, o których jego przyjaciel zapomniał. Odstawił zapakowaną walizkę na ziemię i spojrzał w stronę okna przy którym stał Stiles.

- On... Derek, co się stanie...? - szept brązowookiego był ledwo dosłyszalny, jednak wyraźny dla wyostrzonego słuchu Scott'a. Młody wilkołak zobaczył w tym momencie, że Stiles'owi nadal zależy na Derek'u. Nie było sensu zatajać przed nastolatkiem tego faktu.

- Dla zwykłego wilkołaka, w tym mnie, sprawa nie wygląda za ciekawie. Gdyby Allison wyjechała choćby na półtora miesiąca po tym, jak przyjęłaby moje zaloty, przy najbliższej pełni Derek musiałby mnie zabić. Oszalałbym do tej pory, bez kontroli nad bestią zabijałbym wszystko, co wejdzie mi w drogę.

Natomiast co do alfy... to zależy od tego jak silną ma kontrolę nad swoim wilkiem. Znając Derek'a ma maksymalnie półtora roku... zanim Argent'owie będą zmuszeni go zabić.

Godzinę temu szeryf Stilinski odwiózł swojego syna na przystanek autobusowy. A Scott nadal stał na ich podjeździe nie wiedząc co zrobić. Odnosił wrażenie, że jeżeli ruszy się z miejsca wszystko stanie na głowie. Jakby wraz z wyjazdem Stiles'a świat przestawał być normalny.

Chwilę później młody wilkołak pognał w stronę posiadłości Hale. Zastał Derek'a leżącego tuż przed wejściem do domu. Kiedy usłyszał jego nierówny, szybki oddech Scott podbiegł do swojego Alfy, myśląc jak bardzo świat zaczął wariować.

- Derek! Rusz się. Skul się, głowa między kolana i głębokie wdechy! - nie czekając, aż Hale zareaguje, Scott ułożył go w pozycji płodowej i kontrolował wdechy i wydechy czarnowłosego. Kiedy najgorsze minęło, McCall czuł się wyprany ze wszystkich sił. To był dopiero pierwszy dzień nieobecności Stiles'a, a już miał ochotę sprowadzić go z powrotem.

To będzie najgorsze półtora roku w jego życiu.

- Co się stało Derek?

- On odszedł, czułem to... nadal czuję jak się ode mnie oddala - wycharczał Hale, jakby po raz pierwszy od wielu dni używał swojego głosu. Pot wystąpił mu na czoło i górną wargę, trząsł się jakby miał gorączkę. Scott przymknął oczy, dając sobie chwilę na zastanowienie. Wiedział. że to co zrobi nie spodoba mu się, pewnie będzie miał jeszcze więcej obowiązków i utrapień do końca swojego żywota.

Pomógł Derek'owi przenieść się na łóżko. Cały dzień czuwał nad swoim alfą, próbując zbić gorączkę i pozbyć się prawdopodobnego odwodnienia. Powiadomił swoją matkę i Allison, że będzie niedostępny przez cały kolejny dzień.

Dopiero późnym wieczorem gorączka odstąpiła, a Hale poczuł się na tyle dobrze, by zjeść za trzech dorosłych mężczyzn. Czarnowłosy przyglądał mu się uważnie podczas całego posiłku, jakby nie był w stanie uwierzyć w jego intencje.

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Nie jesteś kimś, kto bezinteresownie pomaga osobie, która schrzaniła ci życie... - Spojrzenie alfy przez krótką chwilę rozbłysło czerwonym płomieniem, na który odpowiedział wilk Scott'a.

- To co powiem... wiem, że będę żałował. iMój wilk należy do ciebie./i Potrzebujesz watahy, a ja zapewnię ochronę tobie i twojemu stadu...

Cisza jaka zaległa pomiędzy wilkołakami była skrząca od wiążącej ich magii. Scott z niedowierzaniem wyczuwał nowy zapach, którego nie mógł utożsamić z czymkolwiek. Ta sama magia nakazała mu zmianę w wilkołaka i uklęknięcie przed swoim Alfą.

Instynkt nakazał mu odsłonięcie szyi. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, przerażony patrzył na Derek'a, u którego doszło do połowicznej przemiany. Jego głowa i ręce uległy transformacji, a klatkę piersiową porosło gęste szare futro.

Przemieniony Hale powąchał jego odsłoniętą szyję, po czym zawył donośnie. Instynktownie i on się do niego przyłączył.

Nagle cała magia zniknęła, a wraz z nią nastolatkowie powrócili do swoich ludzkich form. Scott czuł się dziwnie, jakby nie był sam w swoim własnym ciele. Ale tym będzie przejmował się później. Wstał z podłogi przyglądając się Derek'owi. Jego skóra przestała być nieznośnie blada, a po sińcach pod oczami nie pozostał żaden ślad.

Scott wiedział, że choć będzie prawdopodobnie żałował dołączenia do stada, to co zrobił było słuszne. Nie chciał, żeby Stiles musiał dowiadywać się o śmierci Derek'a i zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by do tego nie doszło.

- Allison naprawdę jest twoją życiową partnerką... - zaskoczony szept Hale odbił się od ścian wywołując lekkie echo.

- Tak to raczej nie nowość... Cóż przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Słuchaj będziemy potrzebować większego stada, żeby zachować cię przy zdrowych zmysłach do czasu, aż Stiles wróci...

- On nie wróci... nie wie...

- Na litość boską mógłbyś mi nie przerywać? Wiem, że teraz jesteś alfą, ale mógłbyś mi dać dokończyć! - po tych słowach Scott od razu ich pożałował. Pomimo, że Derek nie zrobił nic ból zaczął rozrywać jego trzewia. Czuł jakby mu kości pękały, a ścięgna zrywały choć nawet nie został dotknięty. Kiedy myślał, że już zwariuje ból ustąpił. Zorientował się, że leży na podłodze, a nad nim stoi Derek z jarząco czerwonymi oczyma.

- Skoro zdążyłeś zauważyć fakt, że jestem twoim alfą, trochę więcej szacunku na przyszłość. A teraz mów to, co miałeś mówić.

Tym razem Scott musiał słuchać swojego alfy, jak i nowo ujawnionych stadnych instynktów. Ukląkł na jedno kolano, po czym ze spuszczoną głową opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co zaszło w pokoju swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Tak, już zaczął żałować, że dołączył do stada. A to dopiero początek.

Trzy miesiące później Scott był totalnie wykończony po przebytej dopiero co pełni. Dwa kompletnie nowe wilkołaki dały jemu i Jackson'owi nieźle w kość. Jego ręce były zakrwawione, każdy mięsień wył z bólu, a kolejna migrena zaczęła rosnąć z tyłu obolałej głowy. Błagał o powrót do domu, ciepły prysznic i o swoje własne łóżko. Jednak jako drugi stada musiał zdać coś na kształt raportu Derek'owi z postępów nowych członków watahy.

Kiedy był zaledwie milę od posiadłości, Hale poczuł na więzi swojego stada dziwne zachwianie. W ciągu tych trzech miesięcy dowiedział się więcej o wilkołakach, ich zachowaniach stadnych oraz o powszechnych rytuałach. Jednak to, co poczuł nie było czymś, czego oczekiwał właśnie teraz.

Ulegając kolejnej zmianie w wilka, pobiegł co sił w wilczych nogach do domu Derek'a.

Wyczuwając alfę w górnym pokoju, przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie na schodach. Z impetem wleciał do pokoju Derek'a. Zastał czarnowłosego skulonego na podłodze. Ból emanował z całej sylwetki starszego mężczyzny.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek przeciwników, jednak żadnego nie wyczuł. Wtem poczuł zapach krwi. Zaniepokojony podszedł do leżącego i wtedy zdał sobie, że to nie jest typowy napad, jaki kiedykolwiek przechodził jego Alfa.

- On umiera... Scott on... umiera - słowa były niewyraźne przez krew wydostającą się z ust wilkołaka. Przerażony słowami Derek'a sięgnął po telefon dzwoniąc po miejscowego lekarza weterynarii, który robił za ich lekarza po tym jak okazało się, że wyżej wymieniony ma więcej wspólnego z wilkołakami, niż chciał przyznać.

Nie musiał długo czekać, aż doktor pojawi się w zniszczonej rezydencji Hale. W trakcie badania medycznego Scott zadzwonił do pozostałych członków watahy, każąc im skupić swoją moc na więzi stada przez najbliższą noc. Przekazywana moc na wiązaniach między członkami stada pomagała alfie w szybszej regeneracji, jak i w utrzymaniu jego wilka w rydzach.

Weterynarz stwierdził tą samą przyczynę co Derek. Pozostawił mu tylko nadzieję, by Stiles przetrwał to, co doprowadzało go do śmierci.

PÓŁTORA ROKU PÓŹNIEJ

- Jackson zajmij się Dannym i dzwoń do reszty stada! Allison ty i Darren idziecie na wschód. Mark i Lucy na zachód. Ja biegnę za nim. Macie go powstrzymać przed wyjściem z lasu. Obezwładnić i ogłuszyć jeśli trzeba! Ruszać się!

Tak potwierdziły się najgorsze obawy Scott'a. Już po poprzedniej pełni wiedział, że Derek'owi nie pozostało dużo czasu. A teraz, w środku inauguracji nowych członków Derek stracił kontrolę nad swoim wilkiem. Zaatakował Dannego, który jakimś cholernym cudem znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Co go pchało do lasu w środku nocy, tego dowie się później.

Teraz musiał dopaść swojego Alfę.

Byli przygotowani na tę chwilę. Przygotowywali się na nią od samego początku założenia sfory, a i tak pozostali bezsilni na to, co stało się niecałe piętnaście minut temu.

Biegnąc przez las Scott myślał tylko o bezpieczeństwie niewinnych ludzi z Beacon Hills. Nie zwracał uwagi na uciekające w popłochu zwierzęta ani na gałązki, które smagały go po twarzy. Te półtora roku było dla niego wyzwaniem, pod każdym względem.

Musiał wiedzieć więcej o swoim gatunku. Być silniejszym i brutalniejszym niż kiedykolwiek był. Sfora nie jest czymś, czym można się bawić. Trzeba być za nią odpowiedzialny i dbać o nią i o ich członków.

I takim się stał. Brutalnym i silnym wilkiem. Dla dobra stada. Dla dobra Derek'a i zrobił to przede wszystkim dla Stiles'a. Tak bardzo jak mu to nie odpowiadało, tak było to słuszne. Po tym co Hale i brązowooki dla niego zrobili, był im to winien.

Wtem usłyszał wycie. Alfa wył za swoim partnerem próbując go przywołać do siebie. Scott wiedział już gdzie przebywa Derek. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tam będzie go szukać.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do dawnej kryjówki poprzedniego Alfy, zastał tam wszystkich, nawet ich miejscowy weterynarz stał z torbą.

Właśnie wtedy dotarło do Scott'a, że ta historia nie będzie posiadała szczęśliwego zakończenia, że nigdy nie miało go być. Patrzał na swoją watahę, swoją życiową partnerkę i człowieka, który pomagał im od początku. Każdy z nich wyglądał jakby stał na pogrzebie najbliższej osoby. W tym wypadku był to Derek Hale. A pieczara dawnego alfy miała być zimnym grobem człowieka, który wycierpiał o wiele za dużo.

- Nie, nie do cholery! Daj mi środek usypiający!

Wiedział, że to co robi to istne szaleństwo. Był to jeden z planów, które wymyślił razem z Derek'iem. Miał go wprowadzić w śpiączkę. Dość ryzykowny, jeżeli się nie powiedzie.

- Ale Scott...

- Albo dasz mi to czego potrzebuje Mój Alfa, albo wyrwę twoją krtań gołymi dłońmi!

Wymawiał te słowa do ucha przerażonego weterynarza. Kiedy ten w końcu pokiwał głową na znak zgody, spojrzał po zebranych.

- Czy ktoś sprzeciwia się woli Mojego Alfy? Jeśli tak, to proszę zaraz pokażę mu jego własne sześć stup pod ziemią!

Jednak wszyscy stali cicho, ze spuszczonymi głowami uznając dominację Scott'a. Gdy dostał środek usypiający wszedł do jaskini. Nadal w tym miejscu mógł wyczuć zapach strachu i krwi Stiles'a oraz dawnego alfy. Nic nie zostało ruszone w tej grocie, w kącie nadal leżały łańcuchy, do których został przypięty brązowooki, a na jednej ze ścian nadal była plama krwi Peter'a.

Jego Alfa leżał w ludzkiej postaci na środku jamy. Serce Derek'a biło bardzo wolno jakby walczyło o każde nowe uderzenie.

- Zabiłem kogoś?

- Nie.

Scott czuł przez swoją więź ze stadem, że Derek sprawdza uczucia każdego z członków watahy. Czuł drżenie każdej więzi, nawet tej, która łączyła jego i Allison.

Już dawno temu odkrył, że Derek'owi naprawdę zależy i nie jest zimnym głazem bez uczuć czy kręgosłupa moralnego. Kiedy przyjęli Lucy do stada, Derek osobiście pomagał jej w oswojeniu jej wilka. Lucy miała 15 lat kiedy napadł na nią wilkołak i podczas gwałtu zmienił ją w jedną z jego gatunku. Gwałt był dźwignią która pchnęła wilka dziewczyny do szaleństwa.

- Danny.

- Będzie żył, dołączy do naszego stada. Już czas...

Choć starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków idąc w kierunku czarnowłosego, każdy jego krok był słyszalny. Gdy uklęknął przy ciele mężczyzny słyszał tylko uderzenia swojego serca, które zagłuszały nawet bicie serca Derek'a.

Smutek, rozgoryczenie porażką i strach przed utratą swojego Alfy zlały się w jedno. Chciał tylko żeby Stiles wrócił, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy...

- Tak, już czas...

Kiedy środki nasenne zaczęły działać Scott wyniósł Derek'a z jaskini. Tym razem przed jaskinią stało całe stado. Nawet Świeżaki zainicjowane dzisiejszej nocy. Wataha otoczyła drugiego ze stada niosącego Alfę. Wszyscy w pozycjach bojowych przeszli przez las, chroniąc przywódcę stada, w stronę posiadłości Hale.

Odremontowany dom nie straszył już każdego, kto go zobaczył. Światła rozświetlały ganek, oznaczając gościnność dla nowych członków stada i pozory człowieczeństwa dla ludzi z Beacon Hills.

Trzy miesiące po wyjeździe Stiles'a zdecydowali się na odnowienie domu. Wszyscy członkowie stada starli się jak mogli, by przywrócić dom do świetności. Teraz był to ładny dom pomalowany tak, by nie przywoływał przykrych wspomnień. Pomalowany na jasne kolory stał się przytulnym miejscem dla stada i jego Alfy.

W środku natomiast wszystkie rzeczy nadawały domu ciepło i rodzinną atmosferę. Salon posiadał duży kominek i wystarczającą ilość kanap by pomieścić całe stado. W kącie stał stół bilardowy, a na ścianie wisiał ogromny plazmowy telewizor. Tuż przy drzwiach został ulokowany barek.

Kuchnia natomiast była nowoczesna, geometryczne wzory i ostre linie, granitowe blaty i ciemne meble. Wszystko po to, by można jej było użyć od czasu do czasu jako ambulatorium.

Białe schody prowadziły na piętro przeznaczone wyłącznie na pokoje gościnne przeznaczone dla stada. Dopiero schody na końcu korytarza prowadziły do pokoju Alfy.

To tam Scott ułożył bezwładne ciało Derek'a. Piętnaście minut później do pokoju weszła jego matka z torbą pełną kroplówek i sprzętu, który pomoże wprowadzić Derek'a w śpiączkę.

Tak, to też było częścią planu. Scott bardziej ufał swojej matce niż weterynarzowi. Wyjawienie jej prawdy było zarazem najgorszym jak i najlepszym dniem w życiu Scott'a. Z początku myślała, że to da się wyleczyć jednak gdy Scott opowiedział jej o jedynym możliwym lekarstwie i o tym co naprawdę stało się Stiles'owi, jakoś pogodziła się z faktem jego wilkołactwa.

A stosunkowo od niedawna udziela im medycznej pomocy.

Czuwał przy Derek'u całą noc jakby obawiał się pozostałych członków stada, że któryś z nich przyjdzie i jak tchórz zabije czarnowłosego. Nad ranem przyszła Allison i powiadomiła go, że Danny przeżył i że musi z nim porozmawiać. Choć niechętnie, opuścił pokój. Wiedział, że teraz wszystkie obowiązki Alfy spadły na niego.

- Jak mogłeś być aż tak głupi? Przebywać w lesie w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby wygrać jakiś głupi zakład? Czyś ty postradał zmysły Danny?

Scott mógłby przysiąc, że wytłumaczenie bramkarza przeszło wszelkie oczekiwania. Był poinformowany o zakazie wstępu do lasu po zmroku. Derek i on zadbali o to, by takie oświadczenie wydał Szeryf Stilinski wszystkim mieszkańcom Beacon Hills.

- Nie wrzeszcz na niego! Nie pomagasz mu!

Jackson stanął w obronie Danny'ego. Scott widział jak jego prawa ręka zaciska się w pięść, a oczy zmieniły barwę na lawendową.

W stadzie tylko Jackson i Darren dorównywali mu siłą i zwinnością, ale nie dorównywali mu kontrolą nad ich własną bestią. Jednak to z Jacksonem musiał się teraz liczyć. Withmore karał nieposłuszne wilki w ich stadzie, przez co uzyskał status liczącego się z jego zdaniem.

Jednak tym razem bestia Scotta odebrała to jako wyzwanie, choć sam mężczyzna tego nie zauważył. Tak samo nie zauważył faktu, że zmiana Jackson'a wymusiła zmianę na niedoświadczonym Dannym.

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch i zanim zdążył się obejrzeć oberwał prawym sierpowym, jednak jego wilk był na to przygotowany. W ułamku sekundy podniósł się z podłogi i rzucił bramkarzem w stronę ściany. Po pokoju rozszedł się dźwięk łamanych żeber. Kiedy tylko ciało młodego wilka opadło na podłogę, Scott chwycił jego włosy i podniósł go do pozycji klęczącej. Zdominował go bez chwili wahania.

- Nigdy więcej nie podnoś na mnie ręki szczeniaku! Następnym razem nie będę taki wyrozumiały. Jackson zajmiesz się nim. I nie chcę słyszeć o jakichkolwiek problemach!

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju Derek'a, Allison siedziała na jednym z foteli. Była tak pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, że nie zauważyła jego przyjścia.

Słyszał spokojne bicie serca swojego Alfy i nerwowe jego partnerki. Bez zastanowienia kucnął naprzeciwko swojej wybranki po czym chwycił jej dłonie i pocałował obie. Kiedy dziewczyna zwróciła na niego uwagę zobaczył w jej oczach przerażenie i panikę.

- Hej skarbie coś się stało? Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko mi powiedz...

Szeptał przez chwilę uspokajająco po tym jak brunetka rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Ta noc była ciężka dla wszystkich, ale wiedział, że nie tylko to martwi jego wybrankę. Na swoim połączeniu z nią czuł jej przerażenie.

- Scott ja, chyba jestem w ciąży... Przepraszam! Chciałam ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale spanikowałam! Miałeś tyle obowiązków i w szkole też nie było za ciekawie, a teraz jeszcze Derek i Danny. A ja nawet nie jestem w 100% pewna! To tylko spóźniający się okres, może to nic wielkiego?

Scott był w szoku. Głębokim szoku. Cisza jaka zaległa po słowotoku Allison była okropna. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, a on nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak się mówi.

- O Boże, ty go nie chcesz...! Nie chcesz...

- Co? Allison nie gadaj głupstw! W ogóle dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej? Mogłaś zostać dzisiaj zraniona, mogłaś stracić nasze dziecko mogłaś umrzeć! Gdybym wiedział nigdy bym nie pozwolił ci na poszukiwania Derek'a!

Jego krzyki i dosyć silne argumenty wywołały u dziewczyny niepohamowany płacz.

- Kochanie nie płacz... Jutro pójdziemy do lekarza, dobrze?

- A jeśli ja nie jestem w ciąży?

- Będę cię kochał tak samo jak teraz. Jesteś moją partnerką i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.

Wtedy Scott zdał sobie sprawę, że nazwał ją swoją partnerką. Nigdy nie omawiali kwestii sparowania, bo wiedział, że nie zadziała ono na człowieka tak jak na wilkołaka. Nie mówił jej też o tym, że w ogóle jest jego partnerką z tego samego powodu, dla którego unikał rozmowy o sparowaniu.

- Czy ty...

Szatynka nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania kiedy do pokoju wpadł Jackson, a zanim Darren. Mężczyźni widząc, że wpadli w nieodpowiednim momencie spuścili spojrzenia.

- Czy wy już do reszty straciliście wszelkie maniery?

- Chrzanić maniery! Stiles wraca! Szeryf dzwonił, że prawdopodobnie przyjedzie jutro wieczorem.

Młody mężczyzna szedł podziemnym przejściem w stronę peronu, przy którym stał jego pociąg. Luźna biała koszula falowała delikatnie przy każdym ruchu. Ciemnobrązowe obcisłe dżinsy podkreślały jego długie nogi oraz zgrabny tyłek. A liczne bransoletki i naszyjniki cichutko grzechotały. W świetle jarzeniówek błyszczał platynowy kolczyk w kształcie gwiazdy.

Właśnie miał wsiadać do pociągu kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Zniesmaczony pojawieniem się tej osoby wiedział, że musi z nią porozmawiać, choć była to ostatnia rzecz na ziemi jaką chciał zrobić.

Niechętnie odsunął się od wejścia i czekał na wysoką brunetkę. Była uosobieniem naturalnego piękna. Brązowe oczy otoczone wachlarzem długich rzęs wyrażały zadowolenie i wszechobecną radość. Krwistoczerwone usta wygięte w zachwycającym uśmiechu, który zmiękczał kolana mężczyznom w promieniu piętnastu metrów. Jej krągłości były idealne, jak u greckich bogiń.

Jednak na jednego mężczyznę nie działały jej wdzięki.

- Czego chcesz? Zaraz odjeżdża mój pociąg Marlene.

- Jak zwykle nieuprzejmy. Zmieniłam zdanie Stiles, nigdzie nie wyjedziesz, jesteś niezwykle utalentowany, silny... właśnie kogoś takiego potrzebujemy do tej walki. - Wokół kobiety powietrze zaczęło drgać.

- To nigdy nie była moja walka i dobrze o tym wiesz. Gdybym wiedział, co mnie tu spotka nigdy bym tu nie przybył.

- A jednak zostałeś z nami półtora roku, nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedziałeś się wszystkiego.

- Jestem tylko człowiekiem...

- Nie okłamuj się! Jesteś kimś więcej niż tylko człowiekiem! - Stiles poczochrał swoje dłuższe niż zwykle włosy. Nienawidził Marlene każdą cząstką swojej duszy, ale ona miała rację. Miała cholerną rację, a on nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Wtem zobaczył jak rozgrzane powietrze wokół niej zaczęło iskrzyć.

- Uspokój się tu są niewinni ludzie. Wiesz jakie są zasady. Nic mnie tu nie trzyma i nie powstrzymasz mnie przed wyjazdem. Prawda jest taka, że jesteś za słaba. Nawet gdyby nie było tu ludzi, twój potencjał jest trzykrotnie niższy niż mój. A teraz wybacz, ale mój pociąg zaczyna odjeżdżać.

Brązowooki z ulgą powitał gwarne wnętrze przedziału. W końcu wracał do domu. Do swojego taty, najlepszego przyjaciela i… Derek'a.


End file.
